


The plague was a nightmare

by QueenLiCatastrophe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Death, Nadia and Asra are only mentioned, Spoilers for Book XIII, spoilers for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLiCatastrophe/pseuds/QueenLiCatastrophe
Summary: Major spoilers for Book XIII: Death; Julian's route.A quick drabble over the Apprentice while the plague was running awry. Sad times ensue.





	The plague was a nightmare

This plague was a nightmare. Lilian had stayed behind at the clinic as Julian went to the palace. He'd find a cure for this, they were sure. Their eyes looked up to the bathroom mirror, the red tint taking away the whites of their eyes. Of course they had known from the moment it hit. There was no way to stop it at this point. Their skin was paler than usual, now, and they had wished they could cut their hair, as it was getting much too long for their taste. None of these things actually mattered, though. 

 

Julian should have been contacted, but he had his own work to do. The apprentice doubted word would even reach him in time. Especially if he was drowned in his work again. Maybe, if they were lucky, he would come home before it was too late. 

 

As days a few days passed, they'd still heard no word. The sick weren't able to be helped here, not anymore. The only one not at the palace was dying themself. It was already so hard to even stand up. If only they'd had the strength to, they would have used magic, anything to get a hold of the doctor. They were dying, why not be selfish to see him once more. 

 

There was no way for them to do that as they laid in a cot, bloodshot eyes set on the ceiling. Too weak to eat or drink, they knew they were slipping. They thought of Asra, the last moment they'd had together an argument. Would he forgive them for dying like this? Not even able to send some kind of apology. Would he even know? The countess, bless her soul. She'd had to deal with this along with her husband. And Ilya… Oh, Ilya. He wouldn't even get to say goodbye… Though, neither did they. 

 

It didn't come as a surprise when they suddenly felt their face wetten. Tears. They were crying. Not that it mattered, no one was even here to see it. Maybe Asra was right. Maybe they should have left with him. Or gone with Julian to the palace. Now they were alone, and too tired to even wipe their own tears away as they started to sob. 

 

Even their voice wouldn't work as they opened their mouth. 

 

No. Absolutely not. It was a terrible way to die, and that was what made Lilian refuse to go out like this. It took all their strength to get to their feet, trudging their way to the plague mask that was only a few feet away. 

 

There was just no way they could have made it, they knew as they fell to the ground. Death was one even they couldn't run from.

  
  
  


Julian had come home, tired as all hell. It was only meant to be a brief visit; a trip to get some supplies and to check up on his apprentice. As soon as he’d hung his jacket up, he started to speak into the clinic. “Lilian, do you know where I left my spare equipment?” 

 

He was only met with silence. Odd, maybe they had been out, though that was unlikely in this time. The clinic was always busy-- That was his second red flag.  _ No one _ was here. A deep rooted feeling of fear washed over him. 

 

“Lilian? Come on now, answer me!” His heart raced as he started towards the back, only stopping once he nearly tripped over something in the middle of the floor. His eyes proved his worst suspicion as he looked down. There they were, sprawled on the floor. 

 

Julian fell to this knees, speechless for a moment. He hadn’t been here. He should have been there when they-- 

 

Tears started falling down his face as he hopelessly checked for a pulse. Maybe there was still a chance; maybe they hadn’t been laying there very long. Even as he opened their eyes to check, he was shocked by the red that had overtaken them. The plague had gotten them.  _ And it was all his fault. _

  
He wished he could have given them a proper funeral, but with how high the body count was, he could only watch as they turned them into nothing but bone and ash. He wouldn’t let this go on any further.  _ He had to find the cure. _


End file.
